Lily's Eyes
by TheSilverSlytherin
Summary: Severus Snape is left to his thoughts after Hogwarts goes to a play Thunder an Lightning boom flash and spark as it destroys the world outside the castle, but his heart is already destroyed... (a short Drabbleing Songfic "Lily's Eyes" From "The Secret Garden")


Thunder boomed and lightning crashed, and yet most were asleep. Most was not all and not all means that a sparse few were awake... For example, the potions master at Hogwarts, Severus Snape, was quietly brooding in his office...

_Strangely quiet, but now the storm_  
><em>Simply rests to strike again<em>  
><em>Standing, waiting, I think of her<em>  
><em><span>I think of her<span>_

His dear crush, Lily Evans...

_Strange, this Mary, she leaves the room_  
><em>Yet remains, she lingers on<em>  
><em>Something stirs me to think of her<em>  
><em><span>I think of her<span>_

The play the school had seen together was starting to have its toll on him, he was tired but one song haunted him...

_From death she casts her spell_  
><em>All night we hear her sighs<em>  
><em><span>And now a girl has come<span>_  
><em>Who has her eyes<em>

He did not know a girl with his heart's desire's eyes... But he did know a certain boy...

_She has her eyes_  
><em>The girl has Lily's hazel eyes<em>  
><em>Those eyes that saw him happy long ago<em>  
><em><span>Those eyes that gave him life<span>_  
><em>And hope he'd never known<em>  
><em><span>How can he see the girl<span>_  
><em>And miss those hazel eyes?<em>

Albus Dumbledore knew about his poor student's heartache. He was the only one who knew why he hated poor Harry so much, it was hard for both. Severus had said to him after the first day he had met the boy

_'He has her eyes... But he looks like HIM. He is a combination of whom I have only loved and the person I hated most... I almost pity how I feel I will react to the boy...'_

Dumbledore was always saddened by the relationship between the two of them...

_She has her eyes_  
><em>The girl has Lily's hazel eyes<em>  
><em>Those eyes that closed and left me all alone<em>  
><em>Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go<em>  
><em><span>How can I see this girl who has her hazel eyes?<span>_

Lily's eyes were not hazel, but the brightest green. But she did turn away from him, left him to rot in a sense... He was haunted every time he saw Potter, and from the first time he saw him he wanted to shrivel up and die...

Oh If Lily Had Known...

_In Lily's eyes a castle_  
><em>This house seemed to be<em>  
><em><span>And I, the bravest knight became<span>_  
><em>My lady fair was she<em>

He was her friend before she knew about magic, he was the one to lead her to this school. Once she was here, he had an overwhelming urge to protect her...

Oh how foolish, blind, and loving he was...

_She has her eyes_  
><em>She has my Lily's hazel eyes<em>  
><em>Those eyes that loved my brother never me<em>  
><em><span>Those eyes that never saw me<span>_  
><em>Never knew I longed to hold her close<em>  
><em>To live at last in Lily's eyes<em>

Sadly from the day she met James Potter there was no longer a chance to be with her... She was as madly in love with him as he had been with her...  
>It looked like Severus never really had a chance, no girl would follow the path of a Slytherin if they were not one themselves...<p>

_Imagine me, a lover_  
><em>I longed for the day<em>  
><em><span>She'd turn and see me standing there<span>_  
><em>Would God have let her stay<em>  
><em><span>She has her eyes<span>_  
><em>She has my Lily's hazel eyes<em>  
><em>Those eyes that saw me happy long ago<em>  
><em>(Those eyes that first I loved so)<em>  
><em><span>How can I now forget<span>_  
><em>That once I dared to be in love<em>  
><em><span>Be alive and whole<span>_  
><em>In Lily's eyes, in Lily's eyes<em>

Severus' hands guided themselves to cheekbones and eyebrows. He shook silently with anger and resentment and eventually sorrow...

He had hoped that one day, Lily might have seen him staring from afar... Would have seen the emotion he kept to himself... Would have-

Now it was all over, she was gone.

He now had no friends, no love, nothing good came from her and her family...

His shoulders sagged and his breath came in quiet hiccups, tears slid down his face... He shuffled into his routine and was eventually in bed...  
>He closed his eyes to only see green staring back...<p>

Hopefully green eyes would not haunt him forever...


End file.
